The purpose of the study is to determine patient acceptance of the 3.0 ml pen device as a method of injecting insulin, the safety of this disposable pen device, if this pen device will aid in initiating insulin therapy in patients just starting insulin therapy, and the change in hemoglobin A1c during use of this disposable pen device.